


the elephant in the room

by wolfcap (darksidesofmind)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Spoilers, because someone has to fix this mess for all characters sake, errors all over the place but not time to spare to fixing them, one fix per time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksidesofmind/pseuds/wolfcap
Summary: *Spoilers* The "hug" . Someone had to fix this scene. For the sake of all of us. Yes the hug should happen but it should've been in the way the actual characters would do it . Not like "this" .Update: I guess im trying to fix the entire finale?





	1. the elephant in the room

"Stiles? " Jackson was lost at words. What Stilinski was doing there?

"Jackson?"  Lydia slowly walked towards both men.

She seemed relieved . Half smile forming in her face. Its seemed ages since their last meeting.

 

Stiles looked back and forth to them. A twist to his stomach.

 

"Lydia?" He seemed happy to see her.

He was a different  man now but he has been  a jerk to her and he couldn't take any of it back.

 

"You're okay!" She smiled at him. The gap between of them closed. With the elephant in the room.

 

 _"God this is so awkward!"_ Stiles thought.

 

"Yeah I'm ok! You.. did that?" He showed the door to them. Stiles was confused no he did not do that .

 

" Yeah ...I did _that"_ Lydia proudly said _._

The pause between them electrified the room.  Lydia looked at Stiles who was looking at Jackson , who was starring at her.

 

That happened

 

"It's been awhile , it's good to see you . _Bot_ h" He said calmly.

 

They were texting each other since he left for London. Not as much to heal the wounds more to know they were alive and well.

 

" Yeah. Good to see you are alive!" Stiles said almost monotone.

 

And then Jackson leaped for a hug . Before she could even react , _he was hugging her_.

 

"This is nice..." Stiles said trying to act cool.

 

"Watch the hands..."

He almost gulped loudly. This hug was taking too long for him. His hands were closely going down.

" Not too close...."

 

He couldn't take it anymore. A hug is a hug and it should be short. Especially between them. 

 

" Let's break it..." He slowly break them apart. He pat Jackson's shoulder smiling. He could be the cool boyfriend.

 

Officially this was the most awkward position Stiles ever found himself in. 

 

He was fuming . But being away from her, for too long and with all the things she never told him and now Jackson from all people back. At her arms?

 

"Ok now we got things sorted , you seem fine lets go!  Scott needs us , we have a fight going on and you are a were...canima or whatever so ...."

He showed the exit to both of them.

 

" I can't leave without Ethan..."

Stiles and Lydia both looked each other and back at him.

 

"Ethan? " Stiles rose his eyebrow . This day was keep giving .

 

"Yeah Ethan , they caught us together, I can't leave him. "

 

He couldn't leave Ethan behind. Lydia was still processing everything. She smiled while looking down. Everything made sense now.  Him and Danny not talking much , him and Ethan . Her and Jackson.

 

" I hoped you would figure it out...sooner or later" she said smiling back at him .   _" I figured it for myself as well"_ she thought as she quickly glanced back at Stiles. 

 

Stiles was the one who couldn't figure our what they were taking about . Ok did he miss a conversation or what?

 

" Ok I guess I'm the one who can't figure it out...anyone fill me in?"

 

" I can't leave Ethan , they will kill him. I won't leave him..."

 

"Well I can't leave Scott alone either." Stiles fired back at him .

 

" I'm going after Ethan... _with you or without_ "

 

Stiles looked back at Lydia. She was looking neither of them .

 

Who's going with whom? Time was running out. The plan was to save Jackson and that was it. 

 

"Well I'm sure your werewolf ass can manage one or two hunters so we two should probably get going ."

 

"Stiles!" Lydia snapped back at him . " It's Ethan. We can't just let him die!"

 

"Good luck to both of you !" Jackson said all at once , coming between them and heading towards the hallway.

 

 They looked at each other and went after him.


	2. It's over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok i had to do it. The finale left us hanging . For real . Where was our Jackson finds out about Stydia? Where was ONE moment of affection between them.?

It was over. For now at least. One more day one more wound .

Scott managed to get himself up. Malia still worried over his side and Derek trying to make sense of everything.

 

The library door opened with Ethan and Jackson . Almost not too late.

  
" What happened? Are you guys ok?" Ethan asked Scott who was still healing . Derek looked back at them.

  
"Yeah its over"

  
Jackson looked around the room, were there any casualties? Malia , Scott seemed fine .   
And there it was .

  
On the side away but not too far Stiles and Lydia . Holding hands, looking each other . With affection. He wasn't sure until she rested her head against his chest . And then it happened. A soft kiss in her hair. Such small gesture but revealing everything to him.

  
Now it all made sense. His reaction to their hug.

  
Lydia looked back at him. Smiling full of relief.

  
" Stiles?" Did he said that out loud? Yeah talk about surprises.

  
" Yes! Stiles" Lydia said back to him ,mirroring him from earlier on. Stiles looked so proud of himself.

  
"OH MY GOD! Finally! I thought you guys will never figure it out" Ethan said with a wide smile.

  
"So what now?" Derek said breaking their little convo . They all looked at Scott who was still shaken.

  
" It's over for now. They will come back!" Malia said, never taking her eyes from Scott.

  
The alpha looked up , revealing his red eyes.

  
"They will but we will be here !"

 


End file.
